Southern Love
by Rogue Deciever
Summary: Assassins, theives, marriage... and control? Rogue the resident untouchable sure has alot going on. Remy, Belladonna, psychs? What could go wrong when she leaves the saftey of the xmen to come between two feuding fams. Could she gain everything she thought she could never have? Can she fall in love and gain control?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this franchise just the plot. I do not wish to take credit for the characters that inhabit the x-series. All credit goes to Marvel and Mr. Stan Lee and the producers.

Chapter 1 –

BEEP! BEEP!

Gah! Stupid alarm clock. Ah wish Kit would remembah that we don't need it on the weekends. No school and most importantly no danger room seminar.

BEEP! BEEP!

Alright already! Ah'm up. Ah'm up. Ah walk over to where Kit is sleeping. How that girl sleeps through the blaring of that blasted alarm clock Ah will nevah know.

After Ah get dressed Ah head down to grab something to eat. Ah pass by the professah's office when he stopped me.

"Rogue, dear, could you come in for a bit. I have something to discuss with you." He said telepathically.

"Of course Professah." Ah replied while walking into the room. As Ah step inside Ah see Logan, Storm, Scott, and Jean standing behind the Professah. Silently Ah step further into the room and from the corner of mah eye Ah catch someone leaning on the wall towards the back of the room, trying to shield him from view. Ah don't let them know Ah've seen him.

" Ya wanted to talk to meh?" Ah asked, standing in front of the desk.

"Yes, Rogue, please have a seat." He said pointing to the chair behind meh. "We have been asked for a favor and we think you could help out with it. But the choice is up to you whether you do or not; we won't make you do anything you don't want to do." He concluded.

"Ah see. And what exactly is this mysterious favor that Ah might or might not want to help out with?" Ah questions, brow raised as Ah take in everyone.

"Yes, I'll our guest inform you of the details pertaining to this favor. I'm sure you remember Mr. LeBeau from your short vist to New Orleans a few months ago. Mr. LeBeau, could you please carry on.." He said, sweeping his hand out towards the man Ah now know as Mr. LeBeau or Gambit's daddy. Ah turn to see him push himself from the wall to walk towards us.

He looked the same as last time Ah seen him. His long auburn hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He's wearing clothes that you can tell he is comfortable in. A loose, long sleeve, button up, pale blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, two of the buttons unbutton to show off his necklace he has under his shirt. Pants that hung to his waist perfectly, that weren't too loose or too tight, and had a lot of pockets that Ah know could be filled befoah we could know what's goin on.

"Bonjour, mon chere. It's been 'while since I last seen ya. How ya been. Doin' bon I hope? Well, as Monsieur Xavier had stated previously I have a favor tah ask of ya. When you were last down in Ne' Awlins, I presume dat mon fils explained the deux guilds, Dieves and Assassins?" He paused to wait for meh tah answah him, Ah nod to comfirm that Ah have been told of the two feuding families. "Bon, bon. Dat leaves moi less to explain tah ya. Well den, the feud as escalated since last, and the guild's, I guess you could say, government, naw dats not a good word for it. There is a board of authority dat is made up of two leaders, either dey Patriarch or Monarch, from each residing guilds in Ne'Awlins: Deives, Assassins, Whores, Merchants, and Bankers. Well dey, excluding Deives, moi, and Maurice, da Assassin's Patriarch, decided dat this feud needs to stop and they cam' tah a conclusion dat there shud be a weddin' to bring da two guilds t'gethah. Well, mon oldest fils is already married and mon youngin, well he don't want to marry, especially an assassin such as BellaDonna Beaureduex. And tah be 'onest neither do I."

Ah interrupted him after that. "And what? Ya want our help in doin' what exactly? Hide Gambit out? Take out the Assassin's Princess? What?" He just looked at meh with this amused smile on his face. Ah knew then what he wanted and why Ah was here. "Ya want meh to marry him, dontcha!? That's the favor, huh!?"

"Qui, dat is what I am asking. I have been a terrible Pere to mon fil, I wont lie tah ya, and I nevah knew how tah make it up tah him. I know he doesn't want to marry her, no one does really. But he is the only one in the main famile dat is eligible to marry and dat is who the board wants. So if I marry him off befoah they decide a date in which to do so he will be out of the running. And you, mon cher, are the answer to everything. Making up for mon mistakes with Remy, the board marriage, and Remy's happiness. You are the only girl that knows everything about our family. The only girl, Remy has opened up to; the only girl he has really ever cared about. I have until tomorrow night to board the train back to Ne' Awlins and hopefully I wont be boarding it alone. Please think on the matter. If it is no, den I'll be on mon way and I'll nevah bother ya again." He finished with saying that. Ah looked at him, not knowing what tah say tah that. Ah looked back at Professah and the others seeing what they think about this. Ah got nothing from them.

" Ah'll think about it. But Ah have two questions."

"Qui?"

"What's in this for meh and why didn't Gambit come an ask meh himself?"

"Two perfectly good questions un, we can give you what you have always wanted, control. Tante Mattie helped Remy and I'm sure she can help you. Deux, he doesn't even know I'm here nor does he know of the decision that has been made. Does that clear it up?"

"Qui," Ah reply with a small smirk, "It does." Ah turn back towards the Professah and asked if that is all, it was and ah was permitted to leave to think on the mattah at hand. Ah walk out the door and continue on to the destination Ah was headed to befoah being interrupted, the kitchen.

Ah finally make it tah the kitchen. For once its empty, everyone musta had their fill, for now that is. Ah take a seat at the island in the middle of the room. Ah sit and ponder on what Ah learned earlier. Thinking over all the details. One Ah get away from the noise that is the X-mansion. Away from having to watch everything Ah do. Ah get to see the south once again. Heat, no snow, no blizzard weather! Maybe, just maybe, this is what Ah need to gain control. Professah has done all he could, as well has Magneto, and Emma Frost. Ah gave them a chance might as well give this Tante Mattie one too.

Ah go to stand and head out of the room when Ah'm stopped by the sight of Jean Luc standing at the doorway. He walks into the room and takes a seat across from where Ah was sitting just a moment ago. Placing his hands on the top, grasping one within the other, staring at meh, Ah sit back in my seat, mimicking him to a T.

"So mon chere, have you thought about my proposal?" he askes with a smile at the word.

"Yes." Is all Ah say on the mattah and Ah stand once more to leave. When Ah reached the doorway leading out Ah turn to him. "Ah'll see ya on the train."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Unfortunately. All I own is the plot.

Ah stared out of the window; watching as the scenery changes bit by bit. Ah keep going over everything again and again. Wondering if Ah made the right choice? Would Gambit like what his daddy did; coming to get me? Did he even remembah meh? Did he even like meh? Would he want to marry the untouchable? Speaking of being untouchable, he did say this Tante Mattie might be able to help me gain control. Could she really be able to do what the most powerful mutants couldn't do? Would she even want to help meh? Someone she didn't even know.

As mah mind went through its turmoil; Ah didn't notice that the train slowed down, not until it came to a sudden halt and everyone went flying forward. There was a screeching sound as the wheels stopped quickly. Ah jumped up but the movement was shot back down as something crashed into the train making it tip over which sent everyone flying once again. The train skidded across the ground from the force of the crash.

The train stopped but not before the jerky movements made me hit the walls of the train in which the force broke my arm and knocked my shoulder outta place. As the train ceased and the screeching stopped Ah fell back and slammed mah head on the floor. Ah started to move to get up to go searching for Jean-Luc but whatever is going on wasn't finished with the path of destruction that it was leaving. Ah guess the rest of the train finally caught up with the rest of it; we were thrown once again by the unknown force. Ah slid in the other direction going underneath the booths a few of the booths that were in my section, mah foot got caught on one of the railing that was holding the seats in place. Ah heard and felt the snap in my leg as Ah twisted to get loose from the bar in a rush as Ah started to smell smoke.

Everything started to get blurry and distorted as mah mind gave in to the darkness. The last thing Ah heard was a Cajun accent callin mah name, telling meh to hang on.

++++ scene skip++++

(taking place around the same time)

Ah was sitting at da table shufflin' cards, awaiting da call of mon pere dat he made 't back from wher'ver he went. Da board had been callin' since he left. None of us knew what was going on. Henri only said dat der was a meetin' and Pere had went and left the state dat night.

So here Ah was waitin' patiently in da rec room playing cards and listenin' to da tv that Mercy an Henri watched across da room. Ah heard a gasp come from mon frère; Ah looked up quickly to see what was going on.

It was the train dat our pere was taking to bring him back. But instead of it being on the tracks it was sliding across the ground, there was smoke rising up from where the engine was located. It was all smashed in where some of the passengers were situated. Henri an Ah rushed outta da room and head to our motorcycles. Reviving up the engines we gunned it to the where the wreck happened. Hoping we got there in time.

We made it, barely in time as da train was being engulfed in flames section by section. Not thinkin' Ah ran to the door of one of the train cars and pried it open to get inside. Ah made mah way through the mess and booths to the next section. Went through two of em before Ah seen someone Ah nev'r thought Ah would ev'r see again. Rogue. As soon as Ah seen her Ah quickly came to her side. From how she was laying Ah knew she was either unconscious or soon to be.

"Rogue, mon chere!? Com'on look at moi, Cherie! Look at Remy!" Ah picked her up as there was no reply. Quickly Ah made our way back out of da train just as the car was taken by the flames. Made it back to where Henri was and seen Jean-luc was standing there with just a bandage upon he head from where Ah guess he hit it during the wreck.

"Mon Dieu, Remy!" Henri said as Ah came closer. "What were ya think ya fou!? "

"Ah don' know, d'accord!" Ah say as Ah look down at the girl, no woman dat Ah hold close in mah arms. "Mais, Ah made it out and carrying added weight ah might add, frère, somethin' you could not do." Ah add with a smirk towards Henri.

"What did you do dat just to see if ya could? Ya more fou dan Ah thought."

"Now fils, lets continue dis at a later time s'Il vous plait. Right now we need to get outta here before the police see us. Ah would rather leave before being questioned on what just happen, d'accord. " With dat being said we made our way to da bikes. Pere riding with Henri and Ah maneuver Rogue so Ah could drive back wit' her wit' moi.

We finally made it home, it was a struggle but Ah was able to hold Rogue on the bike. Ah brought her into the house just as Tante Mattie came rushing into the room. She advised me to follow her into the dining room so Ah could lay mon chere down for her to be looked after.

Tante and Mercy shooed everyone out in order ot doctor Rogue. Ah turned and headed out through the door to give them the privacy they needed to help her.

"Tante? "

"Qui, Remy, what is it dat yo' need chil'?" She said in a hurry.

"Mon chere's power, she cannot control it. Don't touch her skin. "Ah took one last look upon Rogue's face and left the room to go find my father in hopes he can tell me why she was on that train.

"Ah know chil'. Yo' Pere told moi of dis chil's perdicament. As soon as she is able Ah will help her with all dat ah can. Don't yo' worry yo' one bit about it. Now shoo! Ah have work to do!"

It didn't take long to find him along with mah frère. Ah walked into Jean-luc 's office to find Pere behind his desk on the phone and Henri sitting in one of the chairs facing him.

"Qui, Maurice, Ah'm sorry Ah missed the last meeting and wasn't here to answer yo' phone calls. S'il vous plait forgive moi for mon terrible manners. Mais mon trip was of the upmost importance; the trip was probable the only time Ah could spend with mah new daughter-in-law you see. Though they are not married as of yet but the wedding will take place as soon as she is well enough. "Ah gave him a look. Daughter-in-law? Ah wasn't married nor do Ah plan to as of yet.

"Daughter-in-law! What is da meaning of dis nonsense? Jean-luc, he cannot marry anyone dat is not mon daughter!"

"And who said dat foolishness?"

"Da board, Jean-Luc! Da board! Dat was what da meeting was about. Dey came up wit' a plan to unite. Dey proposed dat da heirs to both guilds should unite the two in holy matrimony."

"Well, Ah was nev'r told of this proposal. And if dey told us of the possibility of this foolish plan Ah could have voided it out of agreement before it even came into vote. Remy has been engaged since he worked for Monsueire Lensher. She was the femme who came wit' him to rescue moi from yo' clutches Maurice. Remembah her? Da girl who took out many of yo' assassins. Now be a good homme an tell da board dat is is outta da question that marriage cannot happen." With that he hung up. He looked up at meh and Henry waiting for one of us to speak on the matter.

"Is dat why Rogue is here? To marry moi?"

"Qui, mon fils."


End file.
